official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Howe, Texas
Howe is a town in Grayson County, Texas. The population of the town is 2,600. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 82.19% White (2,137) 14.00% Hispanic or Latino (364) 3.27% Other (85) 0.54% Black or African American (14) 12.8% (332) of Howe residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Howe has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.87 murders a year. Pokemon See the Grayson County page for more info. Fun facts * By 1914 the Texas Traction Company, better known as the Interurban, was providing service to Howe. This electric train ran between Denison and Dallas with a stop in Howe. By 1914 Howe also had the Farmers National Bank, the Howe Herald, three grain elevators, and an ice plant. The community's population had grown from 521 in 1904 to 680 in the early 1960s. After that it rose rapidly through the early 1980s, reaching 2,173 by 1990. By 2000 the population was 2,478. Throughout most of its history Howe remained primarily an agricultural center, but some oil has been produced in the area. During the early 1980s Howe reported some thirty businesses. In 1981 local industries included a shirt manufacturer and a hydraulics company, and by 1991 the number of manufacturers at Howe had risen to five, including makers of plastics, electronics, and agricultural equipment. As of 2018, Howe has no grocery store. * Howe celebrates its history and origins every May with a Founders Day celebration. The first Founders Day was in 1986 and featured a Pro Rodeo along with many festival events. Each year, vendors line up in the downtown parking spaces with items for sale. The festival features food, shaved ice, bounce houses, and things you would expect from a small town festival. It is a product of the Howe Area Chamber of Commerce. The city celebrated the 30th Anniversary of Founders Day on May 7, 2016 from 2pm - 8pm with live music the majority of the evening. There was also dance performances, lawnmower race, horseshoe tournament and a Touch a Truck event. * Howe's Victory Light is turned on immediately following each varsity Howe Bulldogs win during the regular season and playoffs. The light remains lit for the entire week leading up to the following week's Thursday games. It is turned off on Thursdays before games are played. The tradition began in 1977 by Bulldogs' Head Coach James "Blackie" Wade. It was formed by two simple light strips attached together with 19 light bulbs and was placed on the back of Bulldog Stadium's press box. The tradition was interrupted after the 1991 season when the "V" was replaced with a light box with the Bulldogs logo. The light box was never used as a victory light and would even be lit after losses. However, in 2007, the panel finally cracked and a V was replaced in 2008 and the tradition was fully restored. In 2014, Howe ISD constructed a new press box and the Victory Light was donated to an alumnus who hung the light at the four-way stop in the historic downtown district of Howe. The light which once was attached to a simple breaker in the press box is now controlled remotely and can be turned on immediately from a smart phone device from an out of town game. In 2015, the light was turned on 10 of 12 weeks, which is the most since its inception. Since the year 2000 the Howe Bulldogs have had a losing record in 12 seasons in football. * Howe has little to offer. It has a Sonic Drive-In, Subway, a few gas stations, a few local restaurants and businesses, a landing strip, a few public battle fields, a sports complex, a Dollar General, a truck dealer, and not much else. Category:Texas Towns Category:Texas Cities